Estereotipos: Estereotipos Méxicanos
by Yani-ko
Summary: ¿Son ciertos esos absurdos estereotipos? ¿Los personajes de hetalia se han creado así? Estereotipos méxicanos con las gemelas méxico.


¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todos? Espero que bien. Antes de nada, quería decir que siento mucho haber tardado tanto, este fin de semana actualizaré, si no todos la mayoría de mis fics, lo siento.

Y también quería deciros que no pude hacer el de argentina, porque me pidieron antes de México, y me lo pidieron 2. (Va democráticamente) No sé si encontraré mucha inspiración para Argentina, pero intentaré hacerlo. Si alguien me puede dar estereotipos de allí, yo encantada :3 ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

Ahora quería dar gracias por los estereotipos que me mandasteis, puse la mayoría (los que no puse, es que no se me ocurría que hacer u.u) Que poca imaginación…

_Aviso: Las gemelas méxico no son mías, si os interesan son de "xjapan"._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen._

_Estereotipos MÉXICANOS_

1-Son: enamoradizos

Lucía (México del Norte) y Adela (México del sur) estaban tranquilamente hablando, de vuelta a su casa, después de un duro trabajo en el instituto.

Lucía cargaba con su mochila, la de Adela, su archivador, y el de Adela ¿Por qué le llevaba las cosas a Adela? Una apuesta… una larga, larga historia…

Llevando tantas cosas es lógico que se le caiga algo ¿No? Bueno, pues justo llevaba abierto su bolsillo, en el que tenía su cartera, la cual se le calló, ellas no se enteraron ¡Que horror! Hay tenía su DNI su Carné de Biblioteca, y lo que mas le importaba… ¡Todos sus ahorros! No podía perderlo, pero se calló. Por suerte un joven de muy marcados rasgos asiáticos, vió que se le calló la cartera a la joven Méxicana, y fue detrás de ella y su hermana para devolvérselo.

-¡Espera!-Llamaba el pobre, sin resultado ya que no era capaz de gritar su nombre, no sabía cual era, y las dos jóvenes al no reconocer la voz no se daban por aludidas.

El caso era que no conseguía llamar su atención. El joven de rasgos asiáticos se tropezó y calló, esto si llamo la atención de las gemelas. Al mirar hacia atrás vieron que un extraño, que hace un tiempo oían que les perseguía, con la cartera de Lucía en su poder ¿Conclusión?

-¡Maldito bastardo ladrón!-Chilló Adela dándole patadas en la espalda, el asiático a penas se quejaba.- ¡¿No te atreves a mirarme a la cara?!-Al oír esto, el asiático vio frente así a una chica muy enfadada… y, a su lado la persona mas bella que haya visto nunca.

-Pobrecito.-Susurró en un tono audible Lucía, quien, al ver los profundos ojos del asiático, se quedó paralizada sin saber porque.

-¡No sientas pena, es un ladrón!-Exclamó Adela, manteniendo el mismo tono.

-Quizás no.-Lucía observó que tenía abierto el bolsillo de la mochila, en el cual llevaba la cartera.-Creo que se me cayó la cartera, y el nos seguía para devolvérmela ¿No es así?

-Es así, muchas gracias.-Contestó muy amablemente, en un tono muy profundo el azabache.

-Esta bien…-Dijo Adela rindiéndose por fin, ante la constante mirada de su querida hermana.

El chico se levantó:

-Mi nombre es Kiku, Kiku Honda, me acabo de mudar de Japón, para venir a México. Encantado.-Dijo muy amablemente, con una reverencia.

Ellas se presentaron de igual forma, pero sin la reverencia, Adela muy a regañadientes, y Lucía con una gran sonrisa soñadora.

Cuando las gemelas llegaron a su casa por fin, y entraron a su habitación en su primer momento de soledad…

-Adela.-Dijo Lucía en tono soñador.-Creo que me he enamorado.

-¿Del ladrón de antes?-Dijo Adela, no sin recibir una mirada amenazadora de parte de su adorada hermana.-En fin, ¿En serio crees en el amor a primera vista?

-Ahora sí.

-Ese ladr… chico-rectificó ante la mirada asesina de la mexicana- te ha emblandecido.

Son: bromistas…

Para vengarse de su hermana por haberse reído de ella hace unos días por lo de el mucha japonés, Lucía le hace una pequeña e insignificante broma a su querida, hermosa y comprensiva hermana…

-¡Lucía! ¡¿Qué-demonios- me-has-hecho?!-Gritó Adela saboreando cada palabra. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Querida Lucía, sea lo que sea, te pasaste.

-¿El qué? Yo no he hecho nada.-Dijo firmemente la gemela menor, solo que… con un poco de… respeto hacia su hermana mayor.

-¡No te hagas la inocente!

-No me hago la inocente, soy inocente.

-Así ¿Y quién cambió entonces la pasta de dientes por el After Shave de papá eh?

-Yo.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo no TE hice nada, te lo hiciste TÚ sola, Yo solo lo cambié, TÚ te lo aplicaste.

Son: Sentimentales

-Lo siento hermana, es mi venganza.

-¿Venganza? ¿Qué te hice ahora?

-Te metiste conmigo, y con mi Kiku.

-Dios mío.-La mayor soltó un suspiro. -¿Todavía sigues así? Que pesada.

-Lo comprenderás cuando te enamores.

-En ese caso no me enamoraré nunca.

-¡Eso es imposible! A demás, el amar es un sentimiento muy bonito, encontrar un amor correspondido siempre ha sido mi sueño.

-O sea que, ¿Ya le dijiste tus sentimientos a ese Kiku?

-To-todavía no…-Dijo Lucía bastante sonrojada.

-Entonces es posible que no se haya enamorado de ti ¿no? Los chicos son muy brutos, no reconocerían una buena mujer aunque estuviera frente a sus narices. Ellos solo buscan a las pijasnaricesoperadas con minifalda rosa.-Dijo Adela, consiguiendo así que la menor de las gemelas entrase en un terrible llanto desconsolado.

-N-no puede ser… Kiku n-no es así ¿Verdad?-Al ver a su hermanita tan abatida, quiso ser buena por una vez, solo una vez.

-Aunque Kiku no sea así, y se pueda enamorar de ti, dudo que ya se haya enamorado, solo tu te puedes enamorar a primera vista. ¡No-le-conoces!

-En sus ojos he visto que es buena persona.

-Por el amor de…

Son: apegados a la familia.

-¡Hermana! ¿Qué tal estás?

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo la mexicana mayor después de un rato de analizar la situación.

-Nada, solo quiero que mi hermanita sepa lo muchísimo que la quiero.

-¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo eres así?

-Desde siempre, me viene en la sangre…

-Ya veo…

Son: Solitarios.

En el instituto:

Mientras Lucía esta con unas amigas que acaba de hacer, la mexicana mayor ésta sola. Dice que le gusta relajarse, estar sola ¿Será verdad?

-Adela, ¿Por qué siempre estás sola?-Preguntó Lucía a su hermana al llegar a casa.

-No importa, me gusta la soledad.

-¿Por qué?

-Está bien, soy así, eso es todo.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

-¿De verdad de la buena?

-¿¡Quieres callarte!? Te digo que es así y ya está ¿vale?

-D-de acuerdo.

Les encanta la comida casera.

-Adela, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una comida a mano, para la cena de navidad? No me apetece ir a cenar fuera de nuevo.

-Cierto, yo tampoco quiero salir a cenar de nuevo… Sin embargo, me da pereza.

-Entonces la haré yo sola.

-Gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme…

-Eres la mejor hermana del mundo.

-Déjame terminar, no tienes que agradecerme, si tu no me ayudas saldrás a comer fuera.

-¡Ya te ayudo, ya te ayudo!-Exclamó Adela nerviosamente.

¡Y hasta aquí el fic de hoy!

1-Siento que haya sido tan corto.

2-Muchas gracias por los estereotipos a xjapan y a OryHarai por los aportes.

3-No sé si utilicé muy bien a las gemelas, lo siento.

4-Adela no odia a Kiku, pero en este fic necesitaba que así fuera.

5- Ahora voy a hacer él Estereotipos de Argentina, y después de ese ya me pidieron de Inglaterra, de momento no me pidáis más, pedid más cuando termine el de Inglaterra. Si antes de vuestro comentario pidiendo un personaje, hay otro pidiendo otro, no os preocupéis, lo haré después de hacer el primero (Por orden cronológico)

6-Quien pueda que me envié algún estereotipo de Argentina, utilizaré todos los que pueda.

7-Muchas gracias a todos, sobre todo a mi amiga xjapan, que me ha estado esperando todo este tiempo con paciencia, alentándome para que continúe.

8-¡Muchas Gracias a todos!

9-¿Me merezco Reviews? No muerdo.


End file.
